The bad friends trio makes a bet
by Floskler
Summary: AU, high school setting. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio come up with the idea of making a bet to see who fails the most at love. The first person to get into a relationship wins. Drama and misunderstandings follow. Spamano, FrUK and PrussiaXAustria
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia and the characters used doesn't belong to me, they belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Notes:** This story will contain yaoi, slash, guy x guy or what you like to call it. If you don't like this, then don't read this fanfic.

This is high school AU, so human names for the characters are used.

**Pairings: **Spain x Romano, Prussia x Austria and France x UK. There are also some side pairings, like Lithuania x Poland, that are only mentioned.

Enjoy the first chapter ^__^

Gilbert woke up at the sound of some really loud rustling in the room next door. _"Not again…" _He though and let out a groan as he turned around in his bed. His brother always woke up before dawn to do his 'morning jogging', and every single day managed to wake Gilbert up in the process. Since he was unable to go back to sleep, he slowly got to a sitting position on the bed. Despite being woken up by his brother, this would be an awesome day. He sensed it. With a smile on his face, he went to get ready for school.

Gilbert walked through the hallway of the school building, towards the room where his first class was going to be. He had arrived at the school about half an hour too early, so he wasn't in a hurry at all. In fact, he thought about how hard it would be to pass the time, and he looked around for his friends. But then again, Francis and Antonio weren't known for being early often. He sighed, and looked around to see if he could see anyone he knew. Nope, no one. Then he spotted Feliks, a guy in his class. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed what the boy was wearing. He wore a pink frilly skirt with lots of laces, and a white shirt, which was overall very feminine. Gilbert snickered and a grin spread across his face. This was just far too funny to not make fun of it. He approached the blonde, still grinning.

"Hey, you sissy! What the hell are you wearing?" He said, loudly, to Feliks, while he laughed.

"Like, what do you care? I can totally wear what I want." Feliks said with a pout, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you talk like that as well! You sound like a girl!" Gilbert said, laughing even more.

"Hey, you should totally just leave me alone!" The blonde frowned, and pointed at Gilbert. The white haired teenager now started to get angry at Feliks, and took a firm hold of the collar of his shirt, forcing the blonde to stand on his toes due to his shortness. Feliks flinched, making Gilbirt's confidence even greater.

"I'm not gonna let some girly boy talk back to me, you hear that?" He said, leaning in close, making Feliks wince. Gilbert's grin widened and he laughed again, when he suddenly noticed someone appearing behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw that the one who had appeared was Toris, Felik's friend (but the whole school knew that they were more than friends).

"Let go of him, now!" Toris said, with a really serious expression on his face. Gilbirt let go of Feliks, and turned around to completely face the brunette instead.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "I think I can tell him that he looks ridiculous if I want to, it doesn't concern you." He said, making Toris growl a little.

"Feliks is my friend, so of course it concerns me. Now leave him alone." He said, and held tighter around Gilbert's shoulder, making the man wince in pain. He shrugged his hand off, but decided not to mess with the brunette anymore. He knew Toris was a lot stronger than he looked, and he had in fact kicked his ass some months earlier. No, he definitely didn't want to mess with him right now. He made a "humpf"- sound, and then abruptly left the two other guys and walked towards his classroom in a quick pace. When he arrived outside the classroom, he noticed that Antonio was sitting there as well. He sat down beside him and gave him a slight 'hi', since he was still in a bad mood after the Toris-incident.

"Hello." Antonio said and smiled brightly. He didn't really notice Gilbert's bad mood, which angered the white haired man even more. Then, the brunette continued speaking, enthusiastic as ever.

"Hey, Gilbert, did you know? I saw Feliciano on the way to school this morning. He's so cuuuute! ~" Antonio said, with a dreamy expression. He'd had a crush on Feliciano, who was in the grade below his, since the beginning of that school year, which was about two months ago.

Gilbert sighed, and looked at the other student. "Give it up. You know he's been dating my brother for a really long time. And those two doesn't seem like they're gonna break up any time soon." He said, hoping that Antonio could forget about his impossible crush, and move on.

"I know…." Antonio said sulkily. "But he's still cute… And Francis hit on people with dates all the time."

"Yeah, but… He's Francis." Gilbert said with a chuckle, and Antonio laughed a bit as well.

"Hey, are you two talking about me behind my back?" They suddenly heard a voice say, and both Antonio and Gilbert turned around, and saw Francis standing there, with that cocky smile on his face as usual.

"Hello, Francis!" Antonio said and waved to him, and Gilbert said 'hi' as well. Francis sat down beside them. They then noticed that Francis seemed a bit more down than usual, as the smile from before soon vanished to leave a more serious, almost sad, expression on his face. He sighed, and glanced over at his friends. As Antonio and Gilbert didn't react or say anything, he sighed a bit louder. Still no reaction.

"Well… I suppose you must wonder why I'm not really my fabulous self today…" Francis said after a little while, in an overly dramatic tone.

"Uhm… not really-" Antonio started, but was interrupted by Francis.

"Sure, if you must know, I will tell you. You know that really cute guy I've talked a lot about recently? You know… soft, wavy hair, blue eyes, cute personality…" Francis looked at his friends. They looked like question marks. Francis frowned a little and continued. "You know? Matthew? Who's in our class? We see him every day? Has glasses and a stuffed polar bear he always carries around?" Too Francis' dismay, Antonio and Gilbert still looked like that had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"Who?!" They said, at the exact same time, raising their eyebrows. Francis just sighed and shook his head slightly.

"I give up. Let me rephrase my tragic speech then: There's a really cute guy that I have been hitting on regularly the last month, and he-"

"He turned you down, didn't he?" Gilbert interrupted Francis with a grin.

"Well… yes." Francis replied with a frown, causing both Gilbert and Antonio to burst out in laughter. "Hey! You're supposed to be my best friends, show some support, would you?!" He frowned.

"Sorry… It's just… this happens to you all the time, it gets a bit funny after a while." Antonio said between laughs. Gilbert grinned again.

"Yeah, like the time he tried to hit on _you, _Antonio. I'll never forget that, it was like you didn't even notice. Talk about a turn down." Gilbert said, chuckling.

"He did what to whom now?" Antonio replied, looking utterly oblivious. Gilbert laughed and Francis just shook his head.

"See? He _still _doesn't know. And it was so obvious!" Gilbert still laughed, and Francis frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture." Francis said, and Antonio still didn't know what the heck his friends were talking about. Then, class started and they entered the classroom, to attend to a very boring lesson.

The rest of the day followed smoothly and in a usual way. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio attended to the classes, hung out during the breaks, and were generally avoided by the rest of the students. They were kind of like that. Outsiders that no one really wanted to have anything to do with, but they didn't really care. They had each other, and that was enough for them. Well… almost, anyway. Gilbert would like to be adored by everyone if he had his way, and occasionally felt a bit lonely (though he would never admit it, not even to himself), Antonio would like to have cute little Feliciano as his boyfriend, and Francis would very much like to get a date, preferably with someone cute and preferably ending up in his bed.

At lunch break, they went to sit on the roof of the school, as they usually did when eating lunch. They took out their lunch boxes, sat down on the ground, or floor or whatever it was, of the flat roof, and started eating. They talked a bit about different things, and Francis and Antonio complained some more about their love lives. Suddenly, Gilbert pointed at them and frowned slightly.

"Come on, pull yourselves together! I'm getting tired of hearing about how you two fail!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, like you're any better." Francis snorted.

"I am better!" Came the cocky reply. The blonde sighed.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have had far more bed partners than you, we both know that." Francis grinned, looking at Gilbert, who had started to look slightly angry.

"Well, that's just because I haven't really been interested! I could get whoever I wanted, if I felt like it." Gilbert replied, frowning at Francis. Antonio just watched his friends, looking really interested in their conversation while eating his paella.

"Then prove it." Francis said with a small smirk on his face.

"How?" Gilberd asked, not expecting an intelligent reply. Francis thought about it, not really coming up with anything. Then, Antonio opened his mouth for the first time in a while.

"How about a bet? Isn't that what people usually do to prove stuff?" He suggested, and then took a bite of a tomato. Gilbert and Francis stared at him, and a smile spread out on both of their faces.

"That sounds pretty good, actually…" Gilbert said, sounding confident. And he was. Whatever the bet would be, he was sure to win it. Because he was just that awesome.

After the fact that they would have a bet had been established, the lively discussion about how exactly the bet would be started, and quickly became quite lively. After a while, they had come to the conclusion that the first one to get a date would win, but then they went a bit ahead of themselves and decided that a date wasn't enough to win this bet. They had to get a partner, and officially go out with that person for at least two weeks to win. When Gilbert and Francis had both become totally over confident and said that it would be too easy for them, the bet was slightly altered so that they didn't get to pick their own partners. It was Gilbert's idea, and neither Francis nor Antonio really liked it, but went along with it anyway. After all, a bet was supposed to be hard. They decided that Antonio got to pick out a partner for Francis, Francis would pick out someone for Gilbert, and Gilbert would pick someone for Antonio. The only limit for picking a person was that the potential partner had to attend their school. When they had all agreed to this bet, Antonio, who was going to choose first, started thinking about it. After a little while of thinking, he looked at Francis and smiled, considering himself a bit of a genius.

"You, Francis, will try to get to go out with…" He made a pause do add drama. "Arthur Kirkland!" He then said, making Francis' eyes widen, as the man stared at him as if he was mad.

"You can't do that!" He exclaimed. Arthur, attending the same grade as them but a different class, was the school's prefect, ruling the corridors with an iron fist. He and Francis more than often ended up in quarrels and fights, mostly about Francis not being allowed to flirt with, grope or sexually harass people in the school.

"Oh, yes I can. Like you said yourself, the bet is supposed to be hard. I'm following the rules we made up perfectly fine." Antonio replied, certain of his decision.

"And I think I heard something about you 'being able to win the bet no matter which person was picked out for you', isn't that right?" Gilbert said, grinning and looking at Francis. Francis frowned, and tried to find a way out of this.

"But… But… He's a guy!" He tried, sounding just a bit desperate.

"Not against the rules ~" Antonio said, adding melody to it.

"Yeah, and it's not like gender has ever been an issue for you before." Gilbert added, recalling previous guys Francis had dated and had crushes on, the latest one being that guy he had talked about this morning. Gilbert couldn't really remember the name, but he remembered it was a guy. Realizing the white haired man was right, Francis frowned and gave up on that argument.

"But… Arthur hates me!" He said.

"Aaand?" Gilbert and Antonio said at the same time.

"And _I_ hate _him_!" The blonde added. Gilbert then gave him a look that said 'shut up and go along with it or else', and Francis gave up, realizing it was futile.

"Alright then…" He muttered. "Anyway, now it's my turn. Gilbert, you know Elizabeta, right?" He smirked.

"Of course I know her! You know she was my girlfriend during middle school!" Gilbert said, really hoping Francis wouldn't pick her as part of the bet. Gilbert would be a dead man if he did, as Elizabeta was… a little violent occasionally. And Gilbert had kind of broken her heart at the end of their relationship, and she had hated him ever since.

"Of course I know that, and I still wonder what in the world you did to the poor girl to make her hate you so much. Anyway, no, I'm not going to pick her out for you if that's what you're thinking. I have a more interesting idea in mind. You know how she's got a boyfriend, right? Roderich Edelstein, member of the school orchestra and the biggest music nerd in the school.

"Yeah, I know who that is. I've never talked to him, though." Gilbert said, wondering what Francis was getting at.

"And do you also know how Elizabeta is super-protective of him, and will get slightly… angry at anyone showing interest in him." Francis continued, almost smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah…" Gilbert did not like the sound of this.

"Him." Francis crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather pleased with himself.

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am serious. So how shall it be, mister 'I'm so awesome I could win this bet so easy it's not even funny'? "

"…" Gilbert knew he couldn't win this argument. "Fine! I'll win this, just you wait! And now it's my turn to pick someone out for you, Antonio." He turned to Antonio after the last part. "I have decided to make it a bit more easy for you. You'll get the Vargas guy."

Antonio recognized 'Vargas' as Feliciano's last name, and stared at Gilbert, not really knowing what to say.

"Really..? I'll get Feliciano?" He knew it would be hard, since Feliciano didn't seem that interested in him, and already had a boyfriend. However, it would be great to get someone he actually liked, unlike Francis who was going to try to start going out with a guy he hated.

"Nope. You'll get his brother Lovino." Gilbert revealed, and waited for Antonio's reaction.

"Whaat? I thought I was gonna get Feliciano…" Antonio made no effort to hide his disappointment.

"Well, you're not. You got his brother, now deal with it."

"Alright…" Antonio sighed, but he didn't know much about Feliciano's brother so he wasn't going to think his task was hopeless until he knew more about him.

"So… how much are we going to bet?" Francis asked.

"10 bucks each, winner takes all." Gilbert decided, and the others found it a reasonable sum. However, they all knew that the most important prize for winning this bet was the pride and honor the winner was going to receive.

To be continued…..

That was the end of the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it ^___^. I really appreciate reviews, so please tell me what you think. Also, it will probably be updated sooner if I get reviews *sneaky-face*

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Notes: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this thing in so long….. I was thinking about just stopping to write on it, since I've gotten kind of tired of Hetalia, but all the wonderful reviews made me want to update it anyway 3 _

_And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And boring. It's something of an "inbetween-chapter", just so that the story wouldn't progress too fast. _

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

When school was finally over, Gilbert said goodbye to his friends and started heading home. The bet they had made only a few hours ago was pretty much the only thing he could think about, and he thought about it during the entire way home. He knew he had to win; if he didn't it would be a much bigger humiliation than getting told off by Toris. That said a lot. Gilbert sighed, and opened the door to the house. He went up the stairs towards his room, and peeked into his brother's room, which was right beside his, as he went past it. His brother wasn't home yet. _Probably on a date with Feliciano_. Gilbert though briefly, and then went into his room and turned on his computer.

A few hours later, Gilbert heard his brother's voice saying "I'm home" from the bottom floor. He went down the stairs, and found his brother in the hallway about to take of his shoes. He saw a plastic bag on the floor, which most certainly contained the food they were going to live on during the following days. He peeked into the bag, and saw a mountain of sausages. Man, his brother really never changed.

"Hey, Ludwig, can I ask you something?" The way he said it made it clear that what he actually was saying was more like: "I'm going to ask you something whether you like it or not."

"Sure." Ludwig replied, and entered the kitchen and started putting the food into the fridge.

"Do you know anything about Roderich?" He said really casually, like it was the most common thing to talk about in the world. Like when that blonde tall guy with glasses always talked about the weather. However, Ludwig didn't seem to think it was a normal subject even if it was said in a casual tone, and thus he stopped what he was doing and looked at Gilbert, one eyebrow raised.

"Sure, he's in my class. But why are you asking about him all of a sudden?"

"I just did, okay?" Gilbert sounded slightly annoyed. Ludwig sighed, and gave up on getting an explanation out of his brother.

"I don't know what you want to know really, but he likes music, is both really rude and really polite at the same time (however that's possible), he doesn't like to throw stuff away…" Ludwig counted the qualities on his fingers, but Gilbert soon interrupted him.

"What about his sexual orientation?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to look really serious. Ludwig just stared at him like he'd seen a ghost. He even seemed slightly embarrassed by the question.

"How should I know? And what do you care? Anyway, he has a girlfriend, you know, so that kind of answers your question."

"Yeah, but do you think he'd consider being with a guy?"

"I don't know. Now would you please let me start making dinner?" He muttered and started preparing for the cooking. In fact, Ludwig, like most people that knew Roderich, thought that there was a high possibility of him being gay, considering he was highly flamboyant and feminine. However, Ludwig wasn't the person to spend his time thinking about people's sexual orientations, and he was also not the person to discuss people's sexual orientations with others. The problem was with this was that Gilbert knew his brother pretty well.

"I'm going to take your silence as a 'yes'. Call for me when dinner's ready, would you?" He said, and went upstairs with a grin on his face. Ludwig sighed, and continued with the dinner. Ludwig and Gilbert's parents were rarely at home, due to them going on business trips often, and Ludwig was most often the one getting the responsibilities of taking care of the house. This was kind of fitting, since he was a complete neat freak that would clean a table at the mere sight of a little dust or a spot. Cleaning was definitely his thing, but he was more so-so with cooking. Sure, he was average and even kind of good at cooking: if what he was cooking were sausages. So his and Gilbert's normal diet consisted of sausages, sausages and even more sausages. And some potatoes as well, but you get the picture.

Gilbert got back into his room, and sat down by the desk. He had to come up with some kind of plan to get Roderich and him to become a couple. However, even though he was convinced nobody, not even a completely closet case, could resist his charm, the slightly violent girlfriend was a potential problem. The fact that she hated Gilbert didn't make it any better. _"Jeez… what did I ever do to make her hate me so much?"_ He thought, and sighed. _"Right… it maybe has something to do with how I dumped her when we were together… But that was years ago, she should be over it by now!" _He scratched his head in frustration. Okay, so he could under no circumstances approach Roderich when Elizabeta was close by, which would be hard, since the two were together all the freakin' time! They attended the same class and everything. So… he'd just have to find some way to talk to him alone. Maybe he could see him after school had finished? That seemed like a good idea, and he rose from his chair and left his room to sneak into his brother's room right beside his. He found the schedule for his brother's class, and took a look at it and scribbled down all the end times for the school days. He then returned to his room with a smug smile on his face, thinking _"I am such a genius!" _So, he now had a descent plan. He'd simply approach Roderich on his way home from school. It seemed kind of stalker-ish, but that was not important. The only important thing was that he'd win this bed, by any means possible.

At the same time as these events took place, Antonio had gotten home as well. He sat down beside his desk in his room, and had just picked up the little book with all the school photos. If he was going to try to get this Lovino guy to be his boyfriend, he might as well at least take a look at what he looked like. Sure, he had seen him in the school from time to time, but he hadn't really paid attention and his memory was blurry. He flapped to the page to the photo of Feliciano's class, recalling that he and his brother attended the same, twins as they were. He found Lovino on the photo, and his eyes widened slightly. He was really cute, looking very much like his brother except for the fact that his hair was a bit darker and he had a loch of his hair on the opposite side of his head than his brother. He also wasn't smiling, but Antonio didn't think much of that.

"He's cuuute ~" He said, and rested his chin in his hand as he looked at the younger man's picture. This bet might not be so bad after all.

Francis didn't consider himself as lucky. When he got home he was in a bad mood, and he stayed like that for the entire evening. Why did he have to get Arthur, of all people? Well, obviously because Antonio had done it on purpose to make it hard for him to win, but still. He sighed, but knew that he couldn't back out now.

"That's right… I'm Francis Bonnefoy, the best flirt there is! Nobody can resist me. I'm going to win!" He thought, and was filled with new-found confidence. Now both you and I know that he was really wrong in thinking so highly of himself, but he didn't think so. And that was all that mattered, to him anyway.


End file.
